


Those left behind

by sredotaspeaks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prison Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sredotaspeaks/pseuds/sredotaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is becoming frustrated during his confinement. An unfamiliar visitor stirs some old feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those left behind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first time I've posted any of my work... some constructive criticism would really be appreciated!!

He paced the sterile white floors of his cell, now dimly lit from lights above at such a late hour. The posted guards had long since retired and corridors between prisoners were silent of footfall. It had been months since his incarceration, weeks since his last visit, and days since he’d uttered a word. _But a few thousand years to go he thought bitterly_. The frustration coiled in the pit of his stomach, and festered, burning a hole within him. Even the visits from Frigga, or the projection of her likeness, were poor substitute for companionship. He had always been a lonely man, but he didn’t realise that the loss of contact, a clap on the shoulder, the clasp of a hand, would leave him so despondent. He had not seen her since his last outburst, and the uncertainty of him having pushed her away, perhaps for good, crept on his mind during these late nights.  


He turned on his heel and started in a new direction, weaving slowly amongst the fixtures within his confinement. How had it come to this? He had sat the throne of Asgard, tumbled through astral worlds, led an army, and to find himself here, a box, like a broken toy stowed away to be forgotten. Had he expected to see his brother? No. But perhaps he had dared hope. What of Sif, and the warriors three? He had always considered the six of them a throng of friends… perhaps himself an outsider, but to truly be cast out, it burned.  


He found his fists had become clenched and his jaw tight. He closed his eyes, and let out a breath he did not realise he’d been holding. His heart was pounding and there was a rushing in his ears. _I cannot live this way_. Death itself would be preferable. He tilted his head back, the white light stark on his eyelids and he wrapped his arms around himself. The soft fabric felt unfamiliar under his fingers and the sound of it rustling seemed overly loud to his ears.  


The shuffle of footsteps outside his cell took him by surprise. _I am becoming distracted_. He thought. _First Romanov, and now you_. He made sure not to appear startled, but rolled his neck and blinked open his eyes to see his visitor. Perhaps he’d dared hope, because the small, cloaked, female figure brought disappointment to the back of his throat and the taste did not sit well. He couldn’t see her face, masked in shadow, but the deep blue swathed around her swayed with a familiar grace as she trailed the perimeter. He couldn’t place her, not a face nor a name, and he felt taken back. _Who would come here so late, and to what avail?_  


She wrapped her arms around her waist, and her head dropped. The acts did nothing but accentuate her figure and expose a short lock of blonde from her hood, but it was enough to stir something inside of Loki he had forgotten since his exile. _This is a frustration I certainly don’t need_. He cursed inwardly, but stood and stared expectantly at his visitor.  


“This isn’t an exhibit”  


Her head snapped up as he spoke, even to him the words sounded forced and coarse. How long has it been since I last spoke? _Words feel like wool, my tongue has long since forgotten its craft_. She stared at him before letting out a sigh of anguish and begun pacing, only managing to rouse his frustration.  


“Be out with it, or leave, you’re already wearing on my patience”. Really, he had an evening of contempt and loathing ahead, he hadn’t planned on any interruptions.  


“And we all know how much of that you have” she said softly, not looking at him. The sound was like a slap and rang through him. His composure lost, he gaped at a loss for words.  


How has he not noticed? He looked up and down her curves. How many times had his hands traced those lines, had he wrapped her in his arms? Her height, her build, those tumbling blonde locks… It was her, and only her, of course it was. _Sigyn_. Her face was still covered, but he could feel the heat of her gaze from the shadows. He had walked forwards to the edge of his domain without thought, to gaze at her through magic binding.  


“Remember me?” she remarked, a hint of amusement to her voice.  


“However could I forget” he murmured. His mind was spinning, was she really here? His throat felt hot and tight.  


“You’ve always been one of mischief Loki, but this has really crossed a line.” she said quietly, her voice making his mind reel with memories of times gone by.  


“Sigyn, please let me expla-“  


“Can you? Is there any justification for what you’ve done?” He could see the curve of her jaw now as she looked up to him, and remembered how he used to drag his lips over the soft skin there. He went to speak before she cut him off, “Don’t you lie to me” she muttered. “Every time you open that mouth of yours it’s nothing but falsehoods and fantasy”. She didn’t even sound angered, simply exhausted with him. “Did you even think of me, off on your _travels_? Did I even burden your mind?” Was this why she came to visit? To know if he’d missed her or not, perhaps, but he knew if he lied now, she would walk away and perhaps he’d never know.  


“No”  


If he thought it hurt to say, it was nothing compared to silence that fell after. Slowly, she reached up and pushed her hood back. Her eyes were narrowed, and filled with hurt. Her sweetheart face was crestfallen, but not surprised. He reached out to her without thinking, the harsh crackle of the magical binds startling the two of them both. His gaze dropped to the burn on his fingers, already starting to throb. He didn’t lift his gaze, and continued to stare at the floor.  


He wasn’t sure if it was the long weeks of solitude, the toiling guilt building within, or her proximity but he had just on thought: _I need her_. It came unbidden to him. She had always been a source of solace and now he needed that more than ever. _I can’t lose her, she’s here, don’t lose this chance_.  


“How could I think of you, Sigyn? I had fallen, into lands worse than Hel itself. The atrocities I have seen, at the hands of others, and at my own, haunt me. To think of you, in this turmoil of misfortune that has been bestowed upon me, that I put onto myself, I couldn’t bear taint my memories of you, to be used as a balm for my own mistakes.”  


There are women who would once have swooned or sighed at his words, he had talked more than he cared admit into his bed before now. Words were his asset, and he had long used them for his own ends in the past. Sigyn, however, cocked her head to one side, and raised an eyebrow. _Success_ he thought. _She is here for something more than excuses_.  


“Have you got a book in there where you write all of these lines down? You know with all this spare time you have I’d have hoped for something a little more poetic” she quipped. A smile flitted around his lips. Sass was, at all times, a good sign.  
“I’ve had a lack of partners on which to practice, it’s awfully lonely down here” he pouted.  


“Dare I wonder what else you’re out of practice with” she mused aloud. She smirked at him, still seeming a little reticent. His heart begun to pound as memories of her starting flooding back and he had a hard time ignoring the stirring of his cock between his legs. _So this is why you’re here_ …  


“If only you could come in here and discover for yourself” he murmured. He was aching to have her in his arms. What sweet comfort he would find in her after the months of solitude. She started to drift around his perimeter, the magic confinements meant he couldn’t sense any rise in power in her. He was grinning now, the suspense was spectacular. “I’ve missed you” he added, hardly greater than a whisper.  


She surveyed the surrounding cells and he followed her gaze. No one was paying them any heed, and Loki realised she was masking their exchange with an illusion. He had been the first to teach her magic, many years ago, and although their first few lessons had led to an altogether different learning experience, he knew she had never stopped her studies. His eyes flicked back to where she had been standing seconds before, only to find the space unoccupied. The bed creaked softly under her weight behind him.  


He turned slowly. Her blue cloak was draped over the smooth wooden headboard, just as she was draped over his linen sheets. She wore pale blue silks, wrapped around her in such a way to hug every curve, the hem skimming her ankles; a golden cord was tied in place around her waist.  


For just a moment it was all he could do to stand and marvel at her. _I haven’t laid eyes on you in years, these years which have felt like decades_. He wasted no more time, before striding over and laying his own body over hers. His arms slipped around her waist as in kind hers wrapped around his neck. Her body felt beautiful beneath his, the heat a welcome change from the cold confines of his cell. He opened his mouth to speak before she covered it with her own. He moaned into the kiss, before she bit softly onto his lips. He understood the gesture. _Less talking, more fucking_.  


The golden cord pulled free without a fight, and her silks slipped beneath her. Underneath she wore nothing, and Loki’s hands ghosted over the expanse of her skin. She was as soft as he remembered, and he felt her writhe at his light touches. _But of course, ticklish_ he recalled. His hands roamed with more intent and he broke the kiss to bury his face into her neck and hair. She smelled so familiar, and the he couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him. His lips parted, and he started to plant a trail of kisses up her neck and along her jaw line and she tilted her head back from him.  


Her hands had be working her way around him, and he’d barely noticed his clothes falling away, no doubt some magic had a hand in easing the task. Her hand slipped between them and took hold of his hard member as she begun to work him. He broke his kisses now trailing her collar bone to groan in appreciation, but not before a finger pressed against his lips.  


“I am covering our actions my love, I would not have you eagerness give us away. Let us not forget what would happen should I be found here….” She murmured, never stopping her caress between his legs. Loki kissed the finger at his lips before smiling,  


“If you think the risk is going to curb my enthusiasm…”  


“Darling if I thought that, it would be as if I hardly knew you at all”  


She pulled his shoulder closer before flipping him over and straddling his hips, pinning his cock between them. She leant forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, and he could feel her wetness and heat on his cock. He took her nipples between her fingers and felt a quiet groan as they hardened under his care. She pulled free and slowly moved up his body, before her hips hovered above his face and she held the headboard.  


“I believe you have some grovelling to do”  


He took in the sight of her pretty cunt for just a moment, before taking hold of her hips with one hand, and sliding the other up her body to return to her breasts. As he started to lick at her, the familiar taste only served to heighten his lust. He teased at her lips, and placed chaste kisses over her opening. He couldn’t help the smirk and laugh as she begin to grind her hips down on him impatiently. Once upon a day, he could spend hours torturing her body, but those days had passed. He pressed the flat of his tongue and gave a long, slow lick over her clit.  


It wasn’t long before she was gasping over him, and he moved his hand from her breast to slip inside of her, and he felt her release. Really, she did an excellent job of keeping quiet, barely a moan passed her lips, but as moved back to look down on him he saw a beautiful flush across her cheeks and chest, and the wetness of her pleasure still stained his chin. She moved down, to press her cunt to his cock, and as he took her hips he slowly pressed inside of her. The heat, wet, the tightness almost made him cry out had she not covered his mouth with her own. They moved together, building in passion before he held her hard enough to bruise and pounded his hips into her. His breath was becoming ragged as each thrust took him higher and higher. He threw his head back. He could feel he was close. Just as he neared the end, he felt Sigyn lean forward, and whisper delicately in his ear  


_Do it for me, Darling_.  


He pulsed inside of her, as her own lips worked to keep him quiet. It felt like he came for an eternity, but in seconds he was spent, and Sigyn was lying next to him. His breath began to slow, when she kissed his cheek and made to dress herself.  


“Sigyn, why did you come here tonight”  


She smiled, albeit sadly, as she fastened her robe and draped her cloak around her shoulders.  


“I wanted to make sure, that I’d made the right choice” she said, walking towards the borders of his cell. Confused, he raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled the sheets to cover himself. In a shimmer, she was outside. His heart already ached at the loss of his companion, and he wrapped the sheets closer to him and he walked towards him.  


“What choice, my love?”  


“You, Loki. You are my choice. For better or worse, I will always be yours.”  


Truly, she left him speechless for the second time that night (an impressive feat) and he gaped at her. He didn’t deserve her, not after everything he’d put her thought, the abandonment, the heartache. She held her hand up as he made to speak, and turned to walk away.  


“Until next time, Loki”


End file.
